I'm just your problem
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Pero el incordio no es él, ni eres tú. Al final siempre soy yo. •AU


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Es divertido y casi sarcástico confesarte todo esto. No sé si puede llamarle confesión, si no te lo digo por algún otro medio más que mi mente. De igual modo, el pensamiento va dirigido a ti y es así como a mí me conviene decirlo, es eso o arriesgarme nuevamente a tu escrupulosa mirada.

Es que son palabras que de aquí no saldrán, pero con las que igual me pienso desahogar.

Te lastimé aquella vez al ser bastante franco, así que ¿por qué tendría nuevamente que intentar ser honesto o profundo al conversar?

¿Las personas más importantes en mi vida?

 _ **No es necesario usar los dedos de la mano para contar un número al que no llegaré, ya que para mí es solo una:**_

 _ **Ese es Antonio.**_

No me arrepentí de haber respondido eso cuando bromeaste acerca de que estaba enamorado, ni tampoco cuando al momento de decirlo vi cómo tu sonrisa menguó: te costaba mantenerla. Y es que cuando lo preguntaste, ¿acaso no estabas consciente de lo realistamente sincero que soy? ¿O pensaste que mentiría por temor a quedar mal ante ti o dañar tus sentimientos?

Tuve que mostrarte la realidad.

¿Si tuviera que recibir una bala en nombre de alguien? Supongo que al primer momento lloraría como un imbécil, tal vez me darían deseos de mearme encima o directo me cagaría, pero aseguro que a último momento pondría el pecho por Antonio si no tuviera más opción entre su vida y la mía.

Viéndolo de una simple manera, llamo bastardos a todos mas el verdadero de hijo de puta soy yo, ¿no? Teniendo una madre y dos hermanos (bueno, uno que es medio solamente, y un padre que es un detalle, un apellido junto a mi nombre), ni en ellos pienso como opciones.

Es horrible expresarme así, lo sé, pero es la realidad.

Haría eso por él y nadie más. Sé que soné cruel al ser así de sincero, como si no tuviera consideración con tus sentimientos después de lo... delicado, que te has portado con los míos, sin embargo ¿qué esperabas escuchar si me pedías la verdad?

Él es lo que nadie ha sido para mí desde que nací y, aun si exagero, al menos lo ha sido todo desde mi infancia.

(El único que se había dignado a no creerme intratable e insoportable.)

Él ha estado ahí desde que tengo memoria, incluso antes de nacer, según el **_nonno_** quien lo comentó en uno de los últimos días donde lo vi con vida, aparte de una de las pocas ocasiones donde tuve el lujo de hablar con éste.

Lo de ¨lujo¨ no va con odio, debido a que a él no he podido guardarle algún sentimiento negativo por más que intentara. Incluso los cortos períodos de tiempo, que se repartían los tres adultos en nuestras vidas, no había mejores momentos que los que pasamos con él.

Mi abuelo y yo no éramos cercanos. Nunca pude ser lo suficiente para romper esa distancia. El caso contrario era mi hermano Feliciano, que se trataba de una especie de protegido suyo; una de las pruebas para demostrar que realmente no tengo a nadie además de Antonio.

Él estuvo allí tras el divorcio de mis padres a los seis años y cuando a los trece Feliciano se mudó a Venecia, a pedido de nuestro padre y luego de una pelea legal por su custodia con mi madre. Fue ese idiota español quien me abrió la puerta su casa tras las idas y discusiones, y peleas verbales que muchas veces acabaron conmigo siendo sacado de mi propia casa por los ¨amigos¨ mi madre quien, por milagro divino o deseo del cosmos quizás, acabó hace un año con ese estilo de vida.

Pero todos esos años seguirán allí ¿sí?

Por la eternidad seguiré uno de los errores de mi madre, y con la que por cercanía es el único que recibe el título y gracia de ser llamado tal cual, seré el hijo que ni con un trabajo de medio tiempo pudo ayudar a conservar un departamento, seré el hermano al que su progenitor decidió no invertirle dinero en sus estudios, el de pésima personalidad.

—Gilbert.

No sé si sea paz lo que tengo ahora, más bien es un desquite conmigo mismo, una huida, el haberme querido alejar de ti.

—Sé que estás detrás de la puerta, estúpido. Te escuché cuando girabas el pomo.

Bastante tímidamente para alguien como tú, te dejas ver abriendo la puerta del salón de música lentamente. Dudo que sea este escenario el que esperabas cuando venías para acá, seguro esperando hallar y molestar al ¨señorito¨ Roderich quien no yace aquí, como es obvio por mi presencia.

—... Tienes buenos oídos —murmuras, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es necesario para escapar rápido de los ¨acosadores escolares¨ —como para no decir bravucones o ¨bullies¨.

Pero tú no les temes, si incluso eres capaz de desafiar al loco de Braginsky. Aun así, ese no es el punto ahora.

—Vete.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta que no es tal. Buscas sonreír con sorna al mismo tiempo, pero no te sale bien.

Es pesar, culpa, preocupación o todas juntas. ¿Todo por mí, no?

Y aquí vamos otra vez.

Siempre que me topo contigo y veo tu rostro, la imagen que sucede, en mi mente, es la de tu brazo extendido en mi dirección. Tu palma sosteniendo una chaqueta, que recientemente te quitaste para ofrecérmela, y una sonrisa conciliadora en tus labios.

—No soy una jodida chica como para que hagas eso, maldizzione —lo rechacé, un acto algo valiente, debido al clima en descenso de esa tarde, para alguien que siempre actúa tan cobardemente.

—Eso sería awesome, porque eso significaría que yo sería tu noble caballero ¿no? Y estoy seguro que serías una chica hermosa —y un tinte de simpatía en tu mirada le siguió.

Eso ocurrió después de que algunos compañeros de Antonio, integrantes del equipo de fútbol masculino, vaciaron mi taquilla en las duchas y robaron mi muda de ropa (a excepción de los calzoncillos) como broma por ser un novato.

Esa fue mi primer y único acercamiento al club, del cual renuncié a las dos semanas luego de la poca participación y no quedar como titular, cansado de esperar.

Tal vez, mirándome de lejos, no entiendas la situación en la que me hallo. O quizás es que lo comprendes perfectamente y por eso te acercas a mí de todos modos.

Los días son incómodos, pesados y tediosos para mí. Una repetición constante, donde todo tiene un sentido que entiendo pero que no disfruto en su totalidad.

Como un chiste contado hasta perder su gracia.

Son ustedes, con sus manías e innovadores métodos para meterse en líos quienes cambiaron mi día a día.

No tengo que hacer memoria para rememorar cuando reímos hasta que nos dolieron las costillas aquel día, en la clase de Economía Doméstica, cuando emparejaron a Francis y Arthur (enemigos naturales). Si de por sí ya armaban alboroto siendo ellos mismos, fue una guerra total luego de no resolver la disputa de quién había tenido la culpa de que no les saliera esponjoso un pastel.

Volaron guantes, paños mojados, delantales y también siguió el dichoso bollo (porque pinta de masa de pastel no poseía) que, con molde y todo aún, se enterró en el preciado cabello de Francis quien, casi al instante, en venganza le arrojó una preparación ajena. Cacao y crema aterrizaron justo en pleno rostro de Arthur.

Sus cejas le quedaban mejor de marrón, concordamos los tres ese día. También con la promesa de no rebelarle que fue Antonio quien robó el polvo de hornear de Arthur y lo sustituyó por azúcar de glaseado. En su defensa, "solo un subnormal como Arthur no se daría cuenta de semejante diferencia."

El enojo, tras enterarse de los culpables, tampoco le duró bastante al repartidor de amor. De hecho, vernos tan desarreglados como él, y haber visto en las mismas condiciones a varias chicas, fue glorioso a su parecer.

(Una lástima que clavara la vista más en Antonio y en ti, en su lugar.)

En eso ustedes son parecidos, ¿sabes? Sé que soy la personificación de la inutilidad en varios aspectos, mas, de algún modo, les agrado pese a ello.

Aunque me alegre y sé que no podría tolerar vivir de otro modo, últimamente es tan putamente molesto este vínculo.

Pero el incordio no es él, ni eres tú. Al final siempre soy yo.

Ni para apoyar a mi ¨amigo¨ platónico en su sueño de iniciarse como futbolista, sirvo. Mas no se trata de envidia a su talento, que quede claro. Soy menos egoísta de lo que parezco, aunque suene mal que yo mismo lo admita.

Antonio ya decidió, hace tres semanas, irse a vivir a España, y tuve al fin que dejarlo marcharse y prometerme que no le demostraría el daño lo que su ausencia me provocaba.

Sí, el incordio soy yo.

Antes creía que yo estaba lleno de problemas, más tarde comprendí que era solamente uno y es que, enteramente, el problema era yo.

El problema de muchos... Y también el tuyo.

—Ya es suficiente, Lovi —incluso en tu seriedad usas ese apodo tonto para mí—. Lovino —se me escapa una nota, mas retomo el ritmo con más vigor—. ¡Hace rato que te pido que hablemos!

No desisto, en cambio reclamo:

—Si ya no te agrado ¡solamente confiésalo!

Y sé que pareceré aquel español cursi y emotivo al pensarlo, pero, creo que solamente estaba guitarra sabe expresarse mejor que yo, por lo que no te obedezco.

Ella y mi voz que transforman pensamientos en letras, en una canción ligeramente distinta a todo lo que surca mi cabeza y que, a pesar de ello, conserva la esencia de mi carencia de espíritu para con todo.

Y es al acabar que me siento algo liberado, ya no cohibido o ansioso con todos alrededor, con deseos de escapar de esos ojos inquisidores.

Tu mirada luce una expresión muy neutral, supongo que es un intento de mantener la seriedad después de las palabras en mi torpe canto.

—Lovi —en tu susurro conmocionado puedo verte, incluso si estoy con la mirada gacha, percibo tu expresión—. ¿Crees que yo quiero que tú...?

Evito que frunzas el ceño con desilusión.

—Esa parte no era para ti —digo con una sonrisa amarga—, no te creo así de egocéntrico, idiota. No lo eres después de todo.

Eso último te desconcierta, debe tratarse del primer halago que te hago.

—Entonces —pareces confundido—. ¿Qué es?

—¡Que pasara lo mismo! —murmuro.

Es inevitable, por más que quiera engañarme, no importa si son pocos esos momentos en los que estuviste conmigo, siguen significando demasiado para mí y lo sabes. Te necesito, te quiero también.

Pero... (Siempre hay uno, y éste es el más inquietante para mí.)

—Tú también te irás.

Es casi un instinto, como la necesidad de los animales de extender su vida, un poco más, con el único fin de no morir prematuramente.

Las personas requieren la compañía de otros, la falta de soledad.

No, puede que sea superior a solo un instinto.

¿Pero de qué servirá mantenernos juntos hasta que inevitablemente uno de los dos tenga, por uno u otro motivo, que tomar un camino distinto?

No se trata solo de autocompasión como piensan algunos, no te juzgaría si decidieras alejarte ni me mataría si tomaras una elección similar a la de mi... amigo, de acento español.

He vivido prácticamente todo el tiempo hasta aquí sin ti, podría vivir el resto sin ti.

(O lo quiero creer.) Tal vez tengo razón cuando digo que soy el que peor terminará otra vez me vuelve a pasar. Aun así, hay otro motivo.

—¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecer, eh? Para que quisieses quedarte a mi lado —ahora lo cuestiono porque sé que es irreversible tu decisión, porque sé que deseas permanecer junto a mí tanto como yo junto a ti.

Sonríes con suavidad, una mezcla de alegría y ternura.

—Lo dijiste tú ¿no te acuerdas? —contestas, para mi sorpresa—. Que yo amo los problemas.

Mis mejillas se calientan. Mis ojos escuecen.

—Maldición, espero que eso no sea en ese sentido —y a la par, una sonrisa tira de mis labios.

—Kesesese —tocaste mi hombro cariñosamente—. Tienes el honor de interpretarlo como quieras.

Inútilmente trato de fruncir el ceño.

—Eres sorprendente ¿sabes? —medio ironizo, medio confieso, mirándole fijo.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, bueno, ambos lo somos —concuerdas.

La calidez se instala en mi pecho, mejillas y orejas.

¿Para qué explicarle que soy un problema a alguien como tú?

* * *

*Basado en este hermoso video del MMD Hetalia: youtube.

com/watch?v=

hNvv3wxQgx4

*Aunque yo pensaba siempre en esta versión: youtube.

com/watch?v=

aYKRR_lc0Qw

* * *

 **¿Muy ambiguo? Es mi culpa, ya sé. Quise hacerle otro final, que acabara en beso por ejemplo, pero pensé que quedaría forzado *y porque parecería plagio del video (LOL)*. Así que solo parece friendship por eso. Pero como bien dijo Gil, interpreten este fic como quieran.**

 **¿Alguien imaginó a Lovino cantando? Yo lo imaginaba mientras escribí esto, él cantando y pensando a la vez.**

 **Errores, descuerdeces (?), faltas y demás, solo avisen.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
